Momiji/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Momiji. Warriors Orochi 3 *"My strength is yours to use as you see fit." *"I have served faithfully, as a Dragon Shrine Maiden must." *"It is time for the Dragon Shrine Maiden to shine!" *"I have done all that can be expected of me." *"I am not satisfied yet. I will reach even greater heights." *"I'd like you to have this. I believe it will be useful for you." *"You were wonderful." *"Never mind. There's always next time." *"I really feel like I made a contribution to our cause last time." *"It appears the Dragon Shrine Maiden is not needed in this world..." *"I'm sorry I wasn't more help... As a Dragon Shrine Maiden, I vow to make amends next time." *"I can't remember the last time I was able to relax this much..." *"I have cut down another enemy." *"This battlefield has witnessed the power of the Dragon Shrine Maiden!" *"I'm glad to have someone as strong as you with us." *"Huang Zhong, you're the greatest archer the world has ever seen." *"Okuni, your dance ignites the battlefield." *"You are the finest ninja in the land... I must improve my own skills." *"You're quite some warrior, Himiko!" *"Amazing, Master Ryu. I have witnessed the might that ties the Hayabusa clan together." *"I never thought our enemy would be this strong..." *"Another one of me...? If this is a nightmare, I hope I wake up soon." *"Wonderful skill." *"Simply fantastic." *"Thanks. You really helped me out." *"You arrived just in time." *"You're challenging me?" *"I was... just awful." *"Magnificent, Huang Zhong." *"Thank you for helping me, Huang Zhong." *"Okuni, your dance is so elegant." *"Okuni, you came to help me?" *"Fantastic ninja skill." *"Thanks so much for your help." *"Himiko, you may be small but you fight like a giant!" *"You've come to help me, Himiko?" *"Amazing, Master Ryu." *"Forgive me, Master Ryu." *"Fantastic skill. I must improve my abilities so I can contribute more to our cause." *"Amazing. You truly are a great warrior." *"Thanks for your help. Now let's strike back at the enemy." *"Great timing. Would you mind giving me a hand?" *"You're challenging me? I won't hold back, even if it is you." *"I was... just awful. I must improve before we meet again." *"Wonderful, Huang Zhong. You're just so captivating on the battlefield." *"Thanks for your help, Huang Zhong. I'm fine now. Let's give them some payback." *"Okuni, your dance is so elegant. Any enemy who sees it falls before you." *"Okuni, you came to help me? Let's take the enemy on together!" *"Fantastic ninja skill. I can learn so much from you, as one of a different clan." *"Thanks for helping me out. Let's work together to get through this." *"Himiko, you may be small but you fight like a giant! I'm going to have to up my game." *"You've come to help me, Himiko? I'll be fine now that you're here." *"Magnificent, Master Ryu. I hope one day to be able to emulate your skill." *"Forgive me, Master Ryu. I am fine. Let us fight on, together." *"Unbelievable skill. You never cease to amaze me." *"Fantastic, as always. With you here, we can never lose." *"I'm so relieved to see you. Please, would you mind helping me out?" *"I always knew you'd come. Let's teach our enemy a lesson." *"I must fight... you? If this is to be my destiny, I will give it my all!" *"Your superior resolution has won you victory. It's difficult to take, but I must accept this." *"The might of your arrows overwhelms the battlefield. No-one can match Huang Zhong's skill with the bow." *"Huang Zhong, I've been waiting for you. Let your arrows fly free across the battlefield!" *"Okuni, your dance is so beautiful. I'm beginning to understand how our enemy must feel at the sight of it." *"Helping your allies and hurting your enemies with the dance of a shrine maiden. Okuni, you're no ordinary warrior." *"You sweep through your enemies with such grace. I feel safe knowing you're on our side." *"I've been waiting for you. Let's show our enemy the power of the ninja!" *"Just what I'd expect from you, Himiko. Together we're unstoppable!" *"Thanks for coming, Himiko. Despite your size, there's no-one I'd rather have at my side." *"Wonderful, Master Ryu! It is an honor indeed to be able to fight alongside you." *"I knew you would come, Master Ryu... I must do my best to ensure I am not a burden upon you." *"Prepare to face the Dragon Shrine Maiden!" *"Argh, you're stronger than I thought... but this shall only serve as even better training!" *"As Dragon Shrine Maiden and guardian of my village, I will not yield to you!" *"Huang Zhong, I wish to test myself against your bow." *"Even at your age, you still wield the bow like no other... A lifetime of training has served you well." *"So... strong. But such is the challenge I face and must overcome!" *"Okuni, I challenge you and your umbrella to a duel." *"How can someone wielding an umbrella be getting the better of me...? I have to do something about this." *"That's it... I will be outdone no longer. I will protect those dear to me with all my might!" *"As a fellow ninja, I must prove my worth against you." *"Such playful talk, combined with such strength... Where could this power possibly come from?" *"If I fail here, I'll never be able to face the people of my village. I will unleash the true power of the Dragon Shrine Maiden!" *"I am to face... such a tiny foe." *"Though small, you're not to be taken lightly... You remind me of Sanji." *"I can't believe I'm being pushed this hard... I need to strike back and regain some dignity." *"Master Ryu, I wish to test my skills against you!" *"Such strength... I have to do better if I'm to beat the Dragon Ninja." *"I hope you don't mind me using a little trick I have up my sleeve!" *"The Dragon Shrine Maiden shall be your opponent!" *"In that case, I will show you how hard I trained in the village!" *"I'm not falling for your sugary sweet words. This is a fight, you know!" *"Are you trying to put me off with that innocent tone of voice? It won't work, you know." *"Oh, Himiko... Well, if that's what you want." *"I will gladly show you what I have learned!" Category:Quotes